Nightmare
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Una desaparición. Una mansión. Una misión. Shadow The Hedgehog debe de cumplir con una tarea… sin tener idea de lo que le espera...
1. Adentrándose a lo desconocido

Hola! Aqui con una nueva historia!  
Esta cosa lo soñe hace muy poco y... pues admito que me gusto (Aunque es algo tonto) y dije: "Tengo que escribirlo. ¡Tengo que escribirlo!" y... aqui esta xD  
Seguro diran: ¿¡Que diablos le pasa a esta niña que anda soñando esas cosas! O.e  
xD y la respuesta es: Ni yo misma lo se  
Bueno, basta de Bla bla y... Al Fic!  
Espero que les guste

* * *

**Nightmare**

**Adentrándose a lo desconocido**

Era una noche silenciosa en las afueras de Station Square. Hacia algo de frio, a pesar de que era a mediados de julio. El resplandor de la luna iluminaba el sendero, que se encontraba rodeado de miles de árboles, tanto grandes y medianos, dándole un toque mágico y tenebroso al mismo tiempo.

El silencio que reinaba en el bosque fue interrumpido repentinamente por el rugir de una motocicleta proveniente de la ciudad. Se trataba de un erizo azabache, con franjas rojas en sus púas y parte de sus brazos y piernas y con ojos rojos como la sangre, montado sobre una moto todoterreno. Después de un largo recorrido en aquel vehículo negro de dos ruedas, el cual llevaba un extraño logotipo rojo en ambos lados de la parte delantera, logró ver a lo lejos su destino.

– Deben estar bromeando – Susurró de mala gana tras detener su vehículo enfrente del portón azul oscuro, con rastros rojizos de oxido por causa del paso del tiempo.

El erizo negro se bajó de su moto y lo agarró del manubrio, para así avanzar con él hacia aquel oxidado portón. Empujó uno de los lados del portón causando un insoportable chirrido, sin sorprenderse de que no estuviera cerrado, ¿Quién viviría en esa mansión que parecía escenario de película de terror?

Observando detenidamente, continuó caminando a paso lento por el camino hecho de piedras, que se encontraba en medio de los restos de lo que fue un jardín. Tallos de flores, algunos con pétalos marchitos, y los troncos de los arboles sin follaje daban una imagen deprimente al lugar. Era algo sumamente extraño, pues los arboles que rodeaban aquella mansión estaban llenos de vida.

Shadow detuvo su paso por un instante. Levanto su brazo a la altura de su pecho para observar aquel reloj que, envés de mostrar la hora, mostraba algo parecido a un mapa. Un punto rojo, el cual indicaba su posición, se encontraba cerca de un punto verde.

– Según esto – Musitó levantando la mirada hacia aquella vieja mansión – me encuentro en el lugar correcto – Completó, colocando su mano nuevamente en el manubrio de su motocicleta.

Contempló aquella residencia abandonada. La mansión era de color gris, casi tirando al blanco, con los tejados de color negro y escalones de madera, pintados del mismo color. Las grietas aseguraban lo vieja y descuidada que estaba aquella morada. Lo impresionante era que las ventanas ovaladas parecían intactas, más si muy sucias. Una leve brisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole el por qué se encontraba en tan escalofriante lugar. Estaba a punto de retomar su camino, pero se distrajo al ver un listón rojo, tratando de liberarse de la rueda delantera de la motocicleta con ayuda de una segunda brisa sin éxito alguno.

El erizo azabache tomo aquella prenda con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de algo más frágil que un cristal y que en cualquier momento podría romperse en mil pedazos, para después examinarla con la mirada.

– No cabe duda. Este es el lugar.

Amarró el listón en el mango del vehículo, antes de dejarlo enfrente de aquella mansión. No le gustaba para nada la idea de dejar ahí su moto al alcance de cualquier ladrón, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho para completar su cometido.

Shadow subió por los tres escalones de madera, provocando un crujido en cada paso que daba. Paró en la pequeña planta de madera que separaba los escalones de la entrada del lugar, teniendo en mente la idea de que en cualquier paso podría abrirse un hoyo. Una vez ya frente a la puerta giro de la perilla grisácea, sin lograr poder abrirla.

– Lo que faltaba – Gruño, forcejando aquella cerradura, sin resultado alguno.

Retrocedió un par de pasos cortos y después sacó una esmeralda brillante de color verde.

– Hm hm. Supongo que a nadie le importara – Susurró, con una sonrisa burlona marcada en su rostro – ¡Chaos…! ¿Uh? – Detuvo su ataque al ver como aquella puerta se abría por sí sola.

Aquel suceso borro completamente la sonrisa despreocupada del erizo cambiando su mirada por una llena de confusión. Guardo la esmeralda y se adentró a la mansión. Él esperaba a ver a alguien detrás de la puerta, tomando en cuenta lo que había sucedido anteriormente, pero el lugar se hallaba vacio. Dejo la puerta abierta para que la luz de la luna iluminara su camino. Con paso lento, recorrió parte de lo que podría llamarse La sala principal, hasta que de pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe tras su espalda, dejando al erizo en oscuridad total, pero, tan pronto como se cerró la entrada de la mansión, los candelabros que colgaban en el techo comenzaron a llenar de luz al lugar.

Dentro de la enorme morada, se veía lo sucia que estaba a causa del polvo, lleno de telarañas de piso a techo, algunas se encontraban sin su dueña de ocho patas, pero lo que era de sorprenderse es que el lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera.

Observó tres puertas rojas. Una se encontraba en medio de la sala mientras que las otras a ambos lados de él. Opto por ir hacia la puerta de su derecha, de todos modos tendría que explorar la mayor parte de la residencia.

Abrió la puerta. El pasillo oscuro no tardo en alumbrarse por el candelabro que colgaba del techo. Él seguía impresionado de ver como se encendían aquellas velas sin que alguien lo hiciese. Detuvo su mirada en el suelo. Levanto una ceja confundido al ver una muñeca de trapo tirada en medio del pasillo. ¿Acaso le pertenecía al antiguo dueño? Se acercó para verla mejor. Esta era una muñeca de color piel pálido y sin boca. Su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y portaba un vestido blanco, algo sucio. El erizo hizo un gesto de repulsión, ¿Qué clase de personas eran los que le regalaron esa cosa a su familiar? Con solo ver esa muñeca, te daban escalofríos.

Dejó a un lado aquel tema para concentrarse en su tarea. Se dirigió a la única puerta que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo. Al abrirla, ocurrió nuevamente el misterio sobre los candelabros, iluminando lo que vendría siendo el comedor. Los ojos rubí del erizo recorrieron el lugar, quedándose fijos en una muñeca igual a la que anteriormente había visto. El erizo se giro para ver a sus espaldas la otra muñeca, pero extrañamente esta no se encontraba ahí… ¿Cómo demonios había cambiado de lugar? Regreso su mirada hacia el comedor, para luego encontrarse nada en el suelo. De reojo capto algo por sus pies. Era nuevamente aquella muñeca, solo que ahora de pie, observándolo directamente a sus ojos.  
Shadow retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, siendo seguido lentamente por aquella muñeca de trapo. Sin saber cómo o con que, tropieza, cayendo duramente de espaldas. Se levantó un poco, deteniéndose al ver aquella cosa arriba de él. Quería quitársela de encima, pero por alguna razón, sus brazos no respondieron. Se sentía cansado, sus ojos le pesaban. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que lo último que vio, fue el rostro de aquella muñeca enfrente de la suya.


	2. Pruebas

Omg! Tan rapida la actualizacion!  
Asi empiezo pero luego tardo meses xD  
Ehm... bueno... no se si cambiar el Rated T a un M despues de lo que sucedera de ahora en adelante  
No es muy fuerte (creo) pero aun asi xDD  
**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Pruebas**

Era aproximadamente la una y media de la madrugada.

Una joven murciélaga de piel blanca como la nieve caminaba de un lado a otro, sin quitar, en ningún momento, su mirada azul aqua de aquel reloj negro que se encontraba sobre una mesita de vidrio en medio de la sala. Después de un largo rato paseándose por la estancia de aquella casa se quedo quieta. Suspiró pesadamente con el ceño ahora fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo leves golpecitos en el suelo con su pie derecho. Era oficial, claramente algo le inquietaba a aquella mujer.

– ¡Suena de una vez por todas! – Gritó, tomando y sacudiendo aquel aparato con ambas manos.  
– ¿Qué te ha hecho esa cosa para que lo trates de esa manera? – Preguntó un equidna de tez roja, entrando a la sala con dos vasos con agua, uno en cada mano.  
– ¿Estás seguro de que esta cosa sirve? – Preguntó al recién llegado, dejando el reloj nuevamente en la mesa – No ha sonado ni una vez.  
– Yo que sé, fue Tails el que los construyó – Respondió caminando hacia ella para después entregarle un vaso.  
– Muchas gracias – Susurró agarrando con cuidado el vaso de plástico transparente, bebiendo casi por completo el agua de un solo sorbo para después dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de vidrio, a un lado del reloj.

La murciélaga blanca se sentó en el sofá de color café claro que se encontraba a sus espaldas, siendo imitada por el equidna.

– ¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? – Cuestionó, rompiendo el silencio.  
– Ya fue hace tres horas que se fue Shadow a esa misión que le encargaron ustedes tres – Comentó, dirigiendo su mirada al reloj circular, blanco y de bordes negros, que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes.  
– ¿Y…? – Dudó, incitándola a continuar.  
– ¿Cómo que "Y"? – Preguntó la murciélaga, lanzando una mirada amenazante al equidna que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo – Knuckles, ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste cuando Tails le pidió que llamara en cuanto encontrara la ubicación de Amy, para saber que todo estaba bien?

El equidna rojo bajó la mirada. Esa pregunta había refrescado su memoria, pero como no estuvo poniendo tanta atención a aquella conversación –O más bien, discusión– que presentaban Sonic, Tails y Shadow horas atrás, se le había olvidado por completo.

– Eh… Si. Si lo escuché – Respondió aun con la cabeza gacha.  
– Se te olvido, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Rouge, rodando los ojos.  
– C-claro que n-no – Tartamudeó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su compañera, con una expresión algo divertida.  
– Aja… lo que digas guapetón – Rió la joven.  
– Aun así… no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya conoces a ese Shadow, rara vez escucha a los demás – Dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.  
– Igualito a un equidna que conozco, ¿No te parece? – Le preguntó, observándolo con una sonrisa burlona.  
– Exacto – Sonrió.

Diez segundos después reaccionó, abriendo los ojos con brusquedad.

– ¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO! – Gritó Knuckles molesto.

Rouge comenzó a reír sin poder parar, contagiando un poco de ese ánimo al equidna rojo. Después de unos minutos, el silencio volvió a la sala.

– _Solo espero que se encuentre bien _– Pensó Rouge, observando la zona exterior por la ventana más cercana.

_.-.-.-.__-.__-.__-._

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz que iluminaba el lugar lo cegaba. Cerró y abrió los ojos nuevamente, tratando de adaptarse a la iluminación.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo. Repentinamente sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, trayendo así algunos sucesos a su mente. Lo primero que recordó fue aquella muñeca, la cual encontró en una esquina de las esquinas del pasillo, sentada, dirigiendo sus ojos negros a un punto X. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando así de acomodar sus ideas. Se puso de pie y removió el polvo de su cuerpo con leves sacudidas de sus manos. Levantó su brazo para poder usar aquel reloj que llevaba puesto. Al pulsar un botón de este, la pantalla que mostraba el mapa cambio a una lista con cuatro nombres en él. Seleccionó uno de los nombres de la lista y esperó.

– ¿Rouge? Aquí Shadow, ¿me escuchas? – Llamó

Nada. Lo único que se lograba escuchar era estática.

– Rouge, ¿Puedes escucharme? – Intentó nuevamente, teniendo el mismo resultado anterior – ¡Demonios! – Maldijo exasperado.

Oprimió un segundo botón en el reloj, cambiando la lista por la hora y fecha.

– _¿Una cuarenta y seis?_ – Dudó sorprendido. ¿Cuándo tiempo se había quedado dormido?, y la pregunta más importante era: ¿Acaso fue real lo que vio hace unas horas atrás? Lo más lógico era que se tratase de una pesadilla, pero, ¿Cómo había quedado inconsciente?

Sonrió tontamente. Pensar que fue por causa de algo paranormal era ridículo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la muñeca de trapo, esta, sorprendentemente, había lanzado su mirada hacia él. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Quién la había movido?

Frunció el ceño hasta no poder.

– Si descubro al causante de todo esto, ¡juro que le romperé un brazo! – Gritó a la nada, irritado.  
– Me gustaría ver que lo intentes – Dijo una voz, parecía de una chica joven.

Shadow se sorprendió ante la respuesta.

– ¡Muéstrate!  
– Ehehe – Rió aniñadamente – ¡Si estoy enfrente de ti!

El erizo negro miró nuevamente a la muñeca, la cual, increíblemente, se estaba levantando sola.

– Parece que te comió la lengua el gato – Habló la muñeca después de un largo y molesto de silencio – ¿Que nunca has visto a un muñeco parlante?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– Pues para todo hay una primera vez – Dijo, acercándose a él – Por cierto… ¿No que me ibas a romper un brazo? –Extendió sus pequeños brazos de trapo – Vamos, hazlo.

El erizo azabache se molesto. ¿Acaso esa cosa pensaba que, solo por ser una muñeca, no se atrevía a hacerlo? Tomó aquella molesta muñeca pelinegra y le arrancó su brazo derecho.

Sangre. Aquel líquido rojo salía a chorro de aquella muñeca de trapo y del brazo cortado. Shadow dejo caer el brazo, el cual comenzó a moverse lentamente por el suelo sin dirección alguna, provocándole repulsión al erizo.

– ¡Aaah! ¡Duele! ¡Duele demasiado! – Gritó aunque no tuviera boca. Sus ojos eran la única cosa que mostraba su insoportable dolor.  
– Te arrancaré el otro si no me contestas esta pregunta: ¿Sabes donde esta una eriza rosa?  
– Si, lo sé, ¿Pero crees que te lo diré después de lo que me has hecho? – Preguntó, mientras que de sus ojos negros salían gotas. ¿Estaba llorando?  
– Dímelo – Ordenó, tomando con su mano libre el único brazo de la muñeca  
– ¡Nunca!

Mala respuesta. El erizo negro arranco con fuerza el segundo brazo, provocando que más sangre se derramara en el suelo. Posteriormente, dejó caer a la muñeca parlante.

– Hmph. No necesito ayuda, puedo encontrarla por mí mismo – Susurró, caminando hacia el lado contrario para regresar a la sala principal de la mansión… Pero una risa detuvo su paso.

Se giró, sin entender el porqué de aquella risa. Su rostro molesto cambio a uno de puro asombro, pues observó a aquella muñeca flotando a su altura, con ambos brazos colocados en su lugar correspondiente. ¿Qué no se los había quitado hace unos cuantos segundos?

– ¿Creíste que te librarías así de fácil de mi?

Shadow retrocedió un par de pasos, aun impactado y, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, con cierto miedo.

– Ya te divertiste… ahora me toca a mí. Ehehe – Rió nuevamente.

El erizo negro frunció el ceño. Sacó una esmeralda verde y conjuró un Chaos Spear, los cuales impactaron directamente en la muñeca.

– Eso le enseñara – Susurró con una sonrisa burlona.

El humo provocado por el ataque lanzado de disperso poco a poco. El erizo de púas negras espero ver polvo de aquella tonta muñeca, pero quedó inmóvil al ver que esta seguía a flote, como si no le hubiese hecho algún daño. La muñeca rió nuevamente, luego se acerco peligrosamente a él. Shadow levantó su brazo izquierdo y cerró los ojos, esperando algún tipo de ataque de parte de esa cosa. La muñeca alzó su pequeño brazo y golpeó en el antebrazo del erizo. Él abrió los ojos y miró a la muñeca. Sonrió satisfecho.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso solo sabes dar golpecitos? – Se burló.

Observó detenidamente la muñeca, la cual tenía sangre goteando de su brazo, lo extraño era que no parecía herida o algo. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que su brazo no respondía y, al tratar de moverlo, la mitad de este cayó al suelo. No supo como responder, no pudo gritar de terror ni de dolor, solo veía atónito como su sangre caía al suelo.

– ¿Que se siente que te corten el brazo? – Preguntó la muñeca, con una voz despreocupada.  
– Eres… una… maldita… ¡Hija de perra! – Gruño Shadow, corriendo hacia la muñeca, tratando de golpearla con su, ahora, único brazo.

La muñeca de trapo lograba esquivar sus ataques con gran facilidad. En una de esas, aprovechó la lentitud del erizo para cortarle el brazo derecho, disfrutando del grito de dolor de su víctima, quien, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

– Estúpida… muñeca – Musitó con un par de lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos, tratando de levantarse.  
– Es impresionante… - Habló la muñeca, contemplando al erizo caído – La mayoría de las personas salen corriendo después de que les cortara el brazo, otras mueren de shock o desangrado, pero tú, seguiste peleando, es… impresionante.  
– Yo no me… rindo… fácilmente – Susurró una vez de pie, aunque tambaleándose un poco. Se sentía débil después de haber perdido tanta sangre.  
– Ya lo noté – Rió divertida.

Shadow espero la siguiente jugada de la muñeca maldita. Sabía que sin sus brazos claramente estaba perdido, pero aun así, quería morir en el intento. Se preparo para poder dar patadas y no caerse antes de golpearla, pero al ver como la muñeca recogía sus brazos sin siquiera tocarlos, le sorprendió, ¿Qué pretendía hacer?  
La vio acercarse a él. Nuevamente se preparo para patearla, pero ella lo detuvo.

– Calmado, no pienso hacerte daño, _por ahora_. Ehehe

El erizo negro no supo si confiar en ella, no después de aquellas amputadas que le hizo. La muñeca pálida hizo flotar los brazos del erizo hacia su lugar en ambos costados que, posteriormente, se adhirieron a él, como si nada le hubiese sucedido. Movió ambos brazos, esperando sentir algo anormal en él. Nada. Se movían sin dificultad alguna.

– No necesitas agradecerlo… Digamos que es tu premio por no rendirte – Flotó hacia su derecha, casi pegándose a la pared para abrirle paso – Ya te puedes ir de aquí.  
– Hmph, aun así, no me iré sin la persona a la que busco – Dijo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.  
– Esa chica tiene que ser muy especial como para rechazar la libertad.  
– Solo quiero cumplir mi parte de la misión, nada más – Gruñó Shadow  
– Con que es solo eso. Ehehe, pensé que esa chica rosa era especial para ti, pero veo que me equivoque – Dijo con una voz animada.  
– Solo dime donde esta, para ya largarme de esta estúpida mansión.

La muñeca rió levemente, como si fuese una pequeña niña alegre. Luego lo observó directamente a los ojos.

– Te lo diré… pero con una condición – Dijo con tono serio.  
– ¿Cual?  
– Debes de superar mis tres pruebas.

Shadow la miro molesto. No tenía tiempo para inútiles retos, pero, aunque le hubiese gustado buscarla por sí solo, tardaría muchas más horas ya que la mansión era increíblemente grande. ¿Qué pasaría si encontrara más seres extraños como ella? Aunque le doliera admitirlo, estaba casi seguro que lo matarían fácilmente y quién sabe si le darían una segunda oportunidad como esa muñeca lo había hecho. Suspiro derrotado, no le gustaba la idea de caminar cerca de una muñeca que, con tan solo un golpe, podría aniquilarlo, pero no tenia de otra.

– Lo haré

* * *

Ya viene lo bueno! O eso se supone... xDD

_DaughterOfEvil'9:_ xD no me culpes por eso...! y si sueñas con mi muñeca, pues pa' que sientas lo que senti yo cuando soñe esta cosa! xD... y no, no quiero que se muera un gatito T.T... aqui ta la continuacion!

_Elys:_ Muchas gracias por tu review! n.n... Te imaginas que yo soñe con esa muñeca! Fue horrible, fue horriiiible! T.T... xD

_GriBell:_ Gri! Muchas gracias por tu review amiga!... y para que no te quedes con las ganas (o eso pienso), aqui te dejo la continuacion xD

¡Nos vemos a la otra!


	3. El Juego

Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Pero bueno, aqui la continuacion de mi fic  
Espero y sea de su agrado!

* * *

**El juego**

Caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo. Shadow observaba a los alrededores con mucha curiosidad. En todo el tiempo que llevaba caminando observaba polvo, tela de araña y algunos insectos muertos, pero eso no era lo que resaltaba en los pasillos que había recorrido, lo que resaltaba eran unas pinturas que adornaban las paredes. Algunos cuadros se trataban de hermosos paisajes, otros eran retratos de personas, seguramente de los antiguos dueños de aquel lugar. Cada uno de los cuadros estaba impecablemente limpio.

– Lindos, ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó la muñeca sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

El erizo azabache no contestó, simplemente continuó contemplando las pinturas.

– Los hizo mi antigua dueña – Comentó, deteniendo su paso repentinamente para después dirigir lentamente su mirada a la pintura que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Shadow arqueó una ceja y se acerco un poco para ver mejor aquella pintura. Se trataba de un retrato de una niña, parecía como de 12 años. Sus ojos eran color café y su pelo rojizo, el cual llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Portaba un vestido rojo-marrón con un listón amarrado en su cintura del mismo color. Entre sus brazos tenia cargando una muñeca… la muñeca que estaba a un par de pasos de él.

– Ehehe… Recuerdo lo mucho que batalló para autorretratarse… pero al final lo pudo lograr.  
– ¿Autorretratarse? – Preguntó levemente asombrado.  
– Si, su pasatiempo desde chica era la pintura… a veces ponía de modelos a sus padres, a veces a mi – Dijo mientras flotaba hacia otra pintura. – ¡Mira! – Exclamó alegremente – ¡Mi mejor pose! – Si aquella muñeca tuviera una boca, seguro en ese momento enseñaría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se acercó a paso lento y miró aquella pintura sin mucho interés. Observo en la pintura a esa muñeca de trapo con su brazo derecho levantado mientras que el otro estaba en su "cintura", pareciera que estaba saludando.

– Me encantó como salí ahí. Ehehe. – Dijo mientras imitaba aquella pose.  
– ¿Podemos seguir con lo nuestro? – Preguntó Shadow cruzándose de brazos.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te importa un comino lo que te estoy contando? – Preguntó la muñeca, flotando muy cerca del rostro del erizo.  
– Quítate de aquí, mosca – Dijo mientras empujaba con brusquedad a la muñeca con el dorso de su mano.  
– No. Soy. Una. Mosca. – Musitó molesta, levantándose del suelo-  
– Pues lo pareces – Gruñó el erizo.  
– ¡¿Quieres que te ampute de nuevo tus brazos, idiota? – Gritó

Shadow camino hacia la muñeca pálida con paso apresurado. La agarro con fuerza de su pelo y la levanto hasta su altura.

– No me vuelvas a decir así –Advirtió antes de lanzarla contra una pared.

La muñeca comenzó a volar cuando no la estaba viendo. Se acerco cautelosamente hacia él y con ambas manos golpeo la parte trasera de ambas rodillas del erizo, causando que este cayera hincado.

– ¡Maldita seas! –Gritó el erizo.  
– Mira idiota – Dijo agarrándolo de su pelaje blanco mientras que al mismo tiempo se elevaba hasta casi tocar el techo, levantando así al erizo del suelo – Yo te diré como yo quiera y tú te referirás a mí con una palabra: ¡Nin! – Tras decir esto, lo suelta.

Shadow cayó boca abajo en el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo. Se levantó difícilmente, con ayuda de ambas manos, hasta quedar hincado. Apoyó su brazo en la pared más cercana para así lograr ponerse de pie. Al levantar su mirada, vio los negros ojos de la muñeca.

– Aunque claro, si me dices tu nombre quizás te llame así. Ehehe.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso era bipolar esa cosa?

– ¿Para qué rayos quieres saberlo? – Pregunto el erizo, claramente molesto.  
– ¡Pues para llamarte por tu nombre, tonto! Yo ya te dije el mío, ahora dime el tuyo.  
– ¿Tu nombre es Nin? – Preguntó confundido, nombre extraño para una muñeca peligrosa.  
– Así es. Shara me lo puso.  
– ¿Uh?  
– Mi dueña. Su nombre era Shara. Eligio el nombre de Nin para esta muñeca, la cual, por error, me metí – Dijo mientras observaba el retrato de la niña, el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros atrás – Yo era un demonio sin cuerpo, escogí poseer el cuerpo de Shara, pero por error terminé en esta cosa.  
– Así que eres un demonio… Hmph, ahora entiendo porque tienes todo ese poder.  
– Ehehe, así es. Ahora, responde mi antigua pregunta: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Shadow bajo la mirada. Suspiro pesadamente. Ahora que sabía la verdadera identidad de esa muñeca, lo mejor era no hacerle enojar o pagaría con su alma en el infierno, o eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– Shadow - Susurró  
– Bien Shadow, ¡Es un gusto en conocerte!  
– Hmph, yo no diría lo mismo – Dijo molesto.  
– Eh… te entiendo… bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro.  
– _Finalmente…_ – Pensó el erizo

Nin comenzó a flotar tranquilamente hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Ya estando cerca de la entrada, la puerta se abrió un poco por sí sola.

– Aquí será tu primera prueba – Dijo la muñeca, con un tono serio.

Una vez dicho esto, empujó la puerta para abrirla completamente. Shadow entró al lugar con paso lento, dándose una gran sorpresa.

– ¿Que significa esto? – Preguntó enojado, apuntando con su dedo índice el lugar.  
– Ehehe. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo es un campo de football americano… Tu prueba será aquí.  
– ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso la primera prueba es un juego?  
– Algo así –Contesto la muñeca con un tono algo aniñado.  
– Me largo – Dijo molesto Shadow, caminando hacia la puerta.

La muñeca flotó hacia él para después detenerle el paso.

– ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Qué no venias a buscar a una eriza rosa?  
– Me importa un bledo esa chica, yo me largo de aquí – Dijo mientras rodeaba a la muñeca. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, esta desaparece.  
– Que mal… seguro ella hubiera tenido una larga vida por delante.  
– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó sin voltear a verla.  
– Existe por estos lugares un monstruo horripilante, si encuentra a la eriza estoy casi segura de que… la descuartizará.

Impactado, abrió los ojos hasta no poder. ¿Si no la salvaba a tiempo, una cosa la iba a matar? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué esa chica no podía alejarse de los problemas?

– Pero si no te importa – Alzó su mano hacia él, haciendo reaparecer la puerta – Siéntete libre de irte.

Shadow colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a girarla en cualquier momento. Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que no podía permitir que sucediera eso! Después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él durante dos largos años no podía darse el lujo de abandonarla. Ella le había ayudado en sus problemas y le había apoyado en unas cuantas batallas, aun cuando él se lo había negado. Se molesto consigo mismo tras recordar que él no la había ayudado cuando era ella la que tenía problemas, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran asuntos amorosos –O eso supuso él–, nunca mostro interés alguno en por lo menos preguntarle que le sucedía.  
Suspiro. Era el momento de regresarle todos aquellos favores, comenzando por salvarla de aquel monstruo.  
Quitó lentamente su mano de la perilla y volteo a ver a Nin.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

– Es simple… – Comentó, haciendo aparecer una especie de balón blanco en el suelo –Lo que debes hacer es ayudarme a meter esta pelota en aquella canasta que se encuentra al otro lado del campo.  
– Eso es ridículamente sencillo.  
– Espera, aun no termino –Regaño la muñeca, riendo al ver el rostro fruncido del erizo negro – Yo seré la que lleve la pelota y tu deberás protegerme. ¿Entendido?  
– ¿Protegerte? ¿De qué?  
– De ellos –Contestó, apuntando con su mano el centro del campo.

El erizo azabache observó en dirección al lugar señalado. Su rostro cambió a uno de impresión al ver como comenzaban a salir del suelo unos seres de piel oscura y ojos rojos. La forma de estos seres le recordó a los Black Arms ya que eran algo parecidos. No pudo evitar reír un poco tras recordar cómo había destruido a muchos de aquellos asquerosos seres oscuros.

– Esto será divertido – Musitó el erizo tronándose los dedos, preparándose para pelear.  
– Solo tenemos una hora para lograr esto.  
– Hmph, son cincuenta y cinco minutos más de lo que necesitare para acabar con estos.  
– Eso me gustaría verlo… así que… ¡Comencemos!

Tras dar el inicio del "juego", todos los seres negros corrieron hacia ellos dos. Shadow hizo lo mismo pero deteniéndose a medio camino. Esperó a que lo atacara el monstruo más cercano, cosa que no tardo ni cinco segundos. Antes de recibir el golpe del ser negro, se agachó, esquivando así el ataque, segundos después lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, lanzándolo así varios metros hacia arriba. Dos monstruos se colocaron a ambos lados del erizo. Cuando estaban a punto de golpearlo, este agachó por segunda vez, causando que ambos seres se atacaran entre sí. Shadow tomó a ambos del cuello y los lanzó lejos del lugar. Dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar que otro de ellos lo atrapara y cuando vio que se acercaba hacia él, el primer monstruo que había mandado a volar cayó encima de su contrincante.  
Poco después observó como un grupo de cinco seres negros se acercaban rápidamente hacia él. Sin dudar un segundo usó su Spin Dash para así derribarlos fácilmente.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Su oreja derecha se sacudió un poco tras escuchar un ruido, haciendo que él erizo volteara a sus espaldas. Un repentino golpe fue lo que sintió después, cayendo de espalda a unos cuantos metros.

– Shit – Maldijo, limpiándose la delgada línea de sangre que salía de su labio inferior. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aquel golpe le había dolido – _Mas me vale no bajar la guardia. _

Se levanto de un salto y patinó hacia aquellos seres. Sacó su esmeralda chaos y comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de Chaos Spears, logrando así deshacerse de un buen número de ellos.

– ¡Shadow! – Gritó Nin.

El erizo mencionado volteo a verla. El camino de ella estaba siendo bloqueado por una de esas cosas. Shadow corrió hacia él y lo quitó con una patada en el costado izquierdo.

– Ehehe. Gracias.  
– Solo apúrate en llevar esa cosa al otro lado – Dijo molesto.  
– Y tú apúrate en machacar a esos demonios.

El erizo observó a los seres, estos se habían quedado quietos en su lugar. Shadow sonrió al pensar que, tras ver sus poderes, ahora dudaban en atacarle… pero no fue así.  
Poco después se escuchó como si estuvieran desgarrando algo. Observó con mucha atención y se dio cuenta de que en la espalda de la mayoría de los seres se movía de una forma repugnante, como si algo quisiera salir de ellos, lo que fue correcto ya que luego de varios segundos, un par de alas se desprendieron en la mayoría de los monstruos.  
Todos estos alzaron vuelo.

– ¡¿Pero qué…?  
– Nos falta recorrer la mitad, ¡yo se que tu puedes! – Dijo mientras retomaba la pelota con sus pequeñas manos y comenzaba a caminar a paso lento.  
– ¡Dame esa maldita cosa! ¡Yo lo llevo! – Exclamó el erizo.  
– Si eso quieres – Soltó la pelota y abrió paso al erizo negro.

Shadow tomo con su mano derecha la pelota pero no pudo levantarla. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Esa pelota era muy pesada! Con ambas manos trató de levantarla pero ni aun así pudo levantarla por lo menos un milímetro del suelo.

– ¿Te rindes? – Preguntó Nin, mirando divertidamente a los monstruos voladores – Como ya te darás cuenta, la pelota es muy pesada y solo yo la puedo llevar.  
– Lo que sea, solo date prisa – Dijo enfadado, dirigiendo su vista a sus contrincantes.

Esperó con mucha precaución a que se acercaran, pues ahora podían atacarlo tanto en tierra firme como desde el cielo.

Al notar que nadie daba el primer paso, él decidió comenzar el ataque. Patinó hacia los que seguían en el suelo para propinarles una lluvia de golpes y patadas. Al primero que atacó lo noqueó con una patada en la nuca. El segundo logró herirlo gravemente tras romperle un brazo. Ahora iba por el tercero. Saltó y dio un giro de 360 grados verticalmente con su pierna extendida, para propinarle un duro golpe en la cabeza de su tercera víctima, pero este, sorprendentemente pudo esquivar su patada. Shadow se irguió rápidamente pero el monstruo que trató de atacar lo tomó por la espalda, agarrándolo firmemente de ambos brazos.

– ¡Suéltame! – Exigió el erizo.

Trató de liberarse, sin éxito alguno, esa cosa era demasiado fuerte.  
Escuchó pasos acercándose, notó que se trataba de otro de esos demonios. Aquel ser se detuvo al estar frente a él. Sonrió, dejando ver sus sucios dientes puntiagudos, provocando asco al erizo capturado.

– ¿Crees que con eso me intimidas? – Se burló Shadow – Patético.

Aquel ser borró su sonrisa del rostro. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Alzó su brazo y golpeó al erizo directamente en el estomago, haciendo que él se quedara sin aliento por unos momentos.

– ¿Eso… es todo… lo que tienes? – Dijo entrecortado.

El demonio volvió a sonreír mientras golpeaba nuevamente al erizo negro, pero esta vez no fue solo un golpe, sino varios y sin detenerse.  
Debía hacer algo o sino acabaría fácilmente con él, pero el problema era el monstruo que lo tenía bien sujeto desde la espalda. Observó la esmeralda que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, se le había caído cuando el ser lo atrapó. Intentó agarrarla, pero fracasó en el intento. Tosió sangre tras recibir otro golpe en el estomago. Se estaba cansando de aquello, y lo peor de todo era que no podía defenderse, ni siquiera moverse para evitarlo.  
El oscuro ser levantó nuevamente su brazo, listo para atacar y acabar con el erizo negro.

Lanzó su golpe con mucha fuerza.

Shadow, con la poca fuerza que le quedara, logró girarse para cambiarse de posición, colocando ahora a su apresador en su antiguo lugar, siendo él el que recibió tal tremendo golpe. Escuchó los huesos del demonio quebrantarse, realmente tuvo suerte de haber esquivado aquel golpe.  
Una vez ya libre, cayó al suelo. Esos ataques lo habían lastimado demasiado. Trato de levantarse, pero su antiguo agresor los sujeto de ambos brazos, torciéndolos en su espalda. Gritó de dolor, pareciera que la idea del monstruo era arrancarle ambos brazos.

– ¿_Qué rayos me sucede? Estos estúpidos no pueden ganarme así de sencillo_ – Pensó, tratando de librarse del agarre – _No me derrotaran…_

Un aura roja comenzó a rodear al erizo, asombrando a su agresor.

– ¡NO ME DERROTARAN! – Gritó, haciendo que una barrera de energía saliera de él, lanzando a unos metros a su captor.

Todos los demonios que se encontraban volando se lanzaron hacia Shadow, cayendo encima de él.

– Lastima –Susurró Nin mientras observaba una pantalla arriba de las gradas, faltaban solamente 12 minutos para que acabara la prueba – Estuvimos tan cerca – Dijo viendo los pocos metros que le faltaba recorrer – En fin… fue un placer conocerte…

Soltó la pelota y comenzó a flotar lentamente. Era una lástima que alguien con tanto poder no hubiese podido con aquellas cosas…  
Escuchó algo a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio una luz roja saliendo de aquel grupo de demonios. ¿Qué sucedía?

– Chaos…

Logró oír la muñeca, aun sin entender que sucedía.

– ¡BLAST!

Todos los seres negros fueron mandados a volar tras aquella explosión provocada por el erizo azabache. Nin se quedo impactada al ver como aquellos monstruos desaparecían de uno en uno en una nube de humo. ¿Cómo era posible?  
Volvió a tierra firme, tomó nuevamente aquella pelota y caminó lo que le faltaba por recorrer, hasta lograr hacer una anotación.

Shadow se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla y vio que el "juego" había acabado.

– ¡Bien hecho! – Dijo la muñeca de trapo, volando hacia él – Vaya… ¡Estas hecho un desastre! Si que te dieron duro.  
– Hmph –Escupió algo de sangre – Cállate.  
– Será mejor que descanses, luego haremos la segunda prueba.

Shadow se levanto con dificultad, escupiendo sangre nuevamente.

– No tengo tiempo para eso.

Camino hacia la esmeralda que se encontraba en el suelo. La agarró y se dirigió a la salida.

– ¡No podrás seguir así! – Exclamó Nin  
– No me importa, no dejare que asesinen a Rose.  
– Eh… sobre eso… – Susurró, atrayendo la atención del erizo lastimado.  
– ¿Qué?  
– No hay tal monstruo… He he – Rió nerviosamente  
– ¡¿QUE? ¡¿Arriesgué mi vida para nada?  
– Estoy segura de que, aun sin haberte dicho esa mentira piadosa, habrías hecho esta prueba.

Se mantuvo callado. Eso era cierto, aunque aun tenía sus dudas.

– Para recompensarte mi pequeña mentira… –Habló Nin, acercándose a él.

Shadow se mantuvo quieto en su lugar. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando hacer, cosa que lo turbaba.  
La muñeca coloco su mano sobre el pecho del erizo. Una cálida sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de él. Observó cómo sus heridas desaparecían y sentía como su fuerza regresaba.

– Espero que eso sirva. Ehehe.  
– Andando – Dijo sin más.  
– _Al menos un gracias estaría bien _– Pensó, antes de seguir al erizo hacia la entrada del lugar.

* * *

Como seguro se han dado cuenta, no soy buena escribiendo peleas xD  
Por cierto, use exactamente el mismo nombre de la muñeca que soñe: Nin... lo raro de esto fue que, al buscar un nombre mas genial para el personaje, me encontre con la palabra "Muñeca" en japones: **Nin**gyo... coincidencia? Espero... ya que ni siquiera sabia como se decia muñeca en japones OwO... (Cuando vi eso de la palabra me dio un escalofrio... pero horrible OwO)  
Bueno, a los reviews! n.n

_GriBell:_ Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia! Si, las muñecas... no se, no me gustan y me dan algo de cosa (Lo que me pasa por andar viendo tanta peli de terror xD)... y bueno, ya sabes como es Shadow xDDD... Arigato por el review!

_DaughetOfEvil:_ LMAO... haha me dio risa eso que dijiste de lo de Nin... pero lo de Shadow... ¬¬... Gracias por el review n.n

_ISC14:_ Pues, se supone que debe dar por lo menos escalofrios xD y si, como ya he dicho, lo saque de una pesadilla xDD... lo del rated M... aun sigo en duda

_Elys:_ Amiga! Gracias por el review! Todas las muñecas son raras... TODAS!... bueno, no, no todas... pero la gran mayoria u.ú... xDD

_Shade:_ Arigato por el review! Claro que tendra sangre y misterio... y lamento decirte que tambien tendra ShadAmy... aun asi, espero que te guste parte de la historia n.n

_Niko:_ Muchas gracias por el comentario! Y aqui tienes la continuacion xD

Bien, me despido n.n  
Sayonara!


End file.
